A pyridazinone compound having herbicidal activity is disclosed in WO 2007/119434.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compound having excellent controlling effect against weeds and arthropods.
The resent invention provides the following.
[1] A pyridazinone compound represented by formula (I):
wherein R1 represents a C1-6 alkyl group or a (C1-6 alkyloxy)C1-6 alkyl group,
R2 and R3 are the same or different, and represent hydrogen or a C1-6 alkyl group,
W represents halogen, or any one of the groups represented by the following formulas:
wherein R4, R5, R7 and R11 each represent a C1-6 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C3-6 alkenyl group, a C3-6 alkynyl group, a C6-10 aryl group or a (C6-10 aryl)C1-6 alkyl group,R12 represents a C1-6 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C3-6 alkenyl group, a C3-6 alkynyl group, a C6-10 aryl group or a (C6-10 aryl)C1-6 alkyl group,R6, R8 and R9 each represent a C1-6 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C2-6 alkenyl group, a C2-6 alkynyl group, a C6-10 aryl group, a (C6-10 aryl)C1-6 alkyl group, a C1-6 alkyloxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkyloxy group, a C3-6 alkenyloxy group, a C3-6 alkynyloxy group, a C6-10 aryloxy group or a (C6-10 aryl)C1-6 alkyloxy group,R10 represents a C1-6 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C2-6 alkenyl group, a C2-6 alkynyl group, a C6-10 aryl group, a (C6-10 aryl)C1-6 alkyl group, a C1-6 alkyloxy group, a C3-8 cycloalkyloxy group, a C3-6 alkenyloxy group, a C3-6 alkynyloxy group, a C6-10 aryloxy group or a (C6-10 aryl)C1-6 alkyloxy group,or R9 and R10 may represent, together with the carbonyl groups which they are attached and the nitrogen atom to which the carbonyl groups are attached, a 5- or 6-membered cyclic imide group to which a benzene ring may be fused, wherein, any group represented by R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10, R11 or R12 may be substituted with at least one member selected from the group consisting of halogen and C1-6 alkyloxy groups,the C3-8 cycloalkyl groups, the C6-10 aryl groups, and the aryl moieties of the (C6-10 aryl)C1-6 alkyl groups which are represented by R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10, R11 and R12 may be substituted with at least one C1-6 alkyl group,the C3-8 cycloalkyloxy groups, the C6-10 aryloxy groups, and the aryl moieties of the (C6-10 aryl)C1-6 alkyloxy groups which are represented by R6, R8, R9 or R10 may be substituted with at least one C1-6 alkyl group, andm represents 0, 1 or 2,
Z1 represents a C1-6 alkyl group,
Z2 represents a C1-6 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, a C2-6 alkynyl group, a C1-6 haloalkyl group, a C6-10 aryl group, a 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl group, a C1-6 alkyloxy group, a C1-6 haloalkyloxy group, halogen, a cyano group or a nitro group,
wherein, the C3-8 cycloalkyl group, the C6-10 aryl group and the 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl group represented by Z2 may be substituted with at least one member selected from the group consisting of halogen and C1-6 alkyl groups, and
n represents 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4, and when n is 2, 3 or 4, each Z2 is the same or different.
[2] The pyridazinone compound according to [1], wherein n is 1, 2 or 3.
[3] The pyridazinone compound according to [1], wherein n is 0, and Z1 is a C2-6 alkyl group.
[4] The pyridazinone compound according to [1] or [2], wherein n is 1 or 2, and Z2 is attached to the 4- and/or 6-position of the benzene ring.
[5] The pyridazinone compound according to [1], [2] or [4], wherein Z1 is a C1-3 alkyl group, Z2 is a C1-3 alkyl group, a C3-6 cycloalkyl group, a C2-3 alkynyl group, a C1-3 alkyloxy group, halogen, a cyano group, a nitro group, or a phenyl group which may be substituted with at least one member selected from the group consisting of halogen and C1-3 alkyl groups.[6] The pyridazinone compound according to [1], [2], [4] or [5], wherein Z1 is a C1-3 alkyl group, and Z2 is a C1-3 alkyl group.[7] The pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [6], wherein R1 is a C1-3 alkyl group or a (C1-3 alkyloxy)C1-3 alkyl group.[8] The pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [6], wherein R1 is a methyl group.[9] The pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [8], wherein R2 is hydrogen or a C1-3 alkyl group.[10] The pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [8], wherein R2 is hydrogen or a methyl group.[11] The pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [10], wherein R3 is hydrogen.[12] The pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [11], wherein W is halogen, a C1-3 alkyloxy group, a (C6-10 aryl)C1-3 alkyloxy group, a C1-3 alkylthio group, a C1-3 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-3 alkylsulfonyl group or an N—(C6-10 aryl)-N—(C1-3 alkyloxycarbonyl)amino group.[13] The pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [11], wherein W is a C1-3 alkyloxy group or a C1-3 alkylthio group.[14] A herbicidal composition comprising the pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [13] and an inert carrier.[15] A method of controlling weeds, which comprises applying an effective amount of the pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [13] to weeds or soil where weeds grow.[16] Use of the pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [13] for the control of weeds.[17] A method of controlling arthropods, which comprises applying an effective amount of the pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [13] to arthropods or habitats of arthropods.[18] Use of the pyridazinone compound according to any one of [1] to [13] for the control of arthropods.